


Sick

by tsukithewolf



Series: Dreams of the Past and the Present [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: An alternate title to this story would be, An ungodly amount of puns, Gen, I'm not good at coming up with story names, Papyrus and Undyne have an impromptu cooking lesson, Sickfic, The Story Where Frisk has a Visceral Reaction to Sans's Jokes, There are a lot of fluids, Worried monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukithewolf/pseuds/tsukithewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk comes down with pneumonia and they are very unhappy about it. The monsters try their best(?) to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> For the record I have done some research on the symptoms and everyone reacts differently to being sick. Frisk, unfortunately, has a weak stomach when sick. Fortunately, though, their comedic timing is spot on. Sans would be impressed if he wasn't so grossed out by all these fluids.
> 
> Also, the reason why this chapter is kind of skippy as well is because of the sickness. In "Frisk" (which I wrote before this but my readers who are reading this in the beginning will know that but I'm rearranging the series order so this is read BEFORE "Frisk") I mentioned that Frisk didn't remember much about being sick. So sorry for the skippiness. I have to keep with the story though so bear with me please!

It was early winter when you had gotten sick. November had just been drifting into December and you had decided to go to bed early because your nose had been stuffy and you had a persistent headache. You had thought that you could get over it by just sleeping but when you woke up you immediately regretted it. You woke up with a worse headache than you had fallen asleep with and the sunlight coming in through the window burned your retinas. A whine escaped you unbidden and you realized how dry your throat was. Your stomach was lurching and although you were sweating you were shivering. 

You were ill.

And you were about to _be_ ill.

Your eyes popped open and you flung yourself out of bed with the little bit of strength you had to grab the nearby trashcan to vomit into. Ugh, there went all of last night’s dinner. Oh god, there’s more. You kept vomiting until there was nothing but bile and then you remembered your hair. You hesitantly touched it and shuddered to feel it wet. You had vomit in your hair. You needed to clean it but the bathroom was so far away and you didn’t trust yourself to be able to make it.

So you stayed sitting on the floor trying to keep your head away from the smell of your own sick and shivering. It was there that Asgore found you. He knocked gently and came in when you didn’t respond. You couldn’t keep your eyes open. The very skin of the lids felt hot and there was a tightness around the sockets. Your headache throbbed painfully each time your stomach lurched. You hated being sick.

“Frisk!” He said in alarm and didn’t hesitate to fall to his knees in front of you. You clung to the trashcan and gave a pathetic whimper instead of answering. You must have looked as terrible as you felt as Asgore fretted over you. “Oh dear. Young one, you’ve fallen ill.” He placed as much of his large paw on your forehead as he could. It must have felt gross with it so sweaty but the paw was cooler than your skin right now so you tilted your head into it. You were having trouble keeping your head up. “Golly, that’s a high fever!” He muttered to himself. “Come, small one. Can you stand?” You made a valiant effort to climb to your feet with him supporting you but your legs protested and you gave in quickly. Your determination was particularly low today.

“Hurts…” You murmured. You clung to him with one of your hands and pushed the trashcan a little further away from you. The smell was going to make you sick again. “Thirsty.” You added. You must have sounded like a three year old with your short sentences and you were actually rather embarrassed by it. You were almost thirteen now and you sounded pathetic. You just wanted to lay down and go to sleep and not wake up again any time soon.

“Ah, um.” Asgore glanced towards the bed and then back at you. “Here, I will carry you. And then I will get you a glass of water.” That sounded like the best idea ever. Ever so carefully he lifted your knees and shoulders and cradled you in his arms. He didn’t move so fast so he didn’t upset your stomach and you took the moment to cling to his shirt. You were shivering in the cool room. The window was still open from last night but it was far too cold now. Sans’s jacket was proving to be very inconvenient right now. 

The old king lowered you onto your bed and quickly brought your blanket up to tuck you in. You immediately hated it. The blanket was thick and you felt like it was smothering you. Before you knew it you were trying to kick it back off. “No, no, Frisk! You need to stay under the comforter!” Asgore said.

“It’s too hot!” You complained. 

“I know, I know. But you must, my child. The cold will worsen your fever.” He tucked you in again and you reluctantly let him. You felt sweaty and disgusting. A cool shower sounded great but you couldn’t bring yourself to move. Your arms and legs were starting to ache. You gave a wet cough and opened your eyes (you hadn’t realized you had closed them). Asgore looked the most worried you had ever seen him. His eyes were wide and he didn’t appear to want to leave you. You coughed again. You heard his heavy footsteps as he left quickly (and his muttered “ow!” as his horns hit the doorway in his haste) and then he was back carrying a glass of water. He lifted your upper body some and held the glass to your lips. “Drink, Frisk. Slowly or you shall upset your stomach.” 

You placed a hand on the side of the glass to help steady it and drank slowly like he asked. The water quenched your parched throat but it grated against it as well. It felt like someone had run their nails down the inside of it. You turned your head away to cough again once but it turned into a hack. Water spilled down the front of you and you couldn’t bring yourself to care because it cooled you off some. 

“Oh dear.” Asgore murmured. He gently thumped your back with his large thumb because his hand was still supporting you. You were going to vomit again but you bit it back. He laid you back down as you gasped for breath. You hated this. Your eyes were watery but the tears stung them which only made them water more. You wanted to curl up onto your side but you didn’t want to risk losing what little water you had in your stomach. You still had sick in your hair.

Asgore sat on your bed and held you close to him. His presence was a comfort and you curled into him as you continued to cough. It felt like you were leaking everywhere. You wanted your mom. You wanted Toriel. Moms got rid of sickness right? But your mom never got rid of your sicknesses. She had gotten you medicine and made sure you were clean and fed but that was all. This comforting thing was new. You liked it very much but although you hated medicine you needed it.

You tugged on Asgore’s nightshirt. “Medicine?” You asked. You opened your eyes to look at him. He looked stricken and he frowned. 

“I…I do not have medicine for humans. I have tea that could help…Help with your throat. If you can keep it down.” Tea sounded nice. You sneezed and then grimaced at the mucus you got all over your surrogate father’s leg. 

“S-sorry…” You whispered.

Asgore smiled at you kindly. “These thing happen, child.” He carefully pulled away and reached for your cell phone on your bedside table. His hands were far too big for it but using his (filed down) claws he pressed the speed dial for Toriel’s number. You forced yourself to lay back down and under the covers. You shivered and then whimpered at the pain that laced your head and body. Asgore watched you anxiously as the phone rang. “…Hello, Tori. It is I, um…” His face twisted into that wince it usually did when Toriel’s warm voice transformed into the cold one when talking to or about him, “It is Frisk. They are very sick…” There was a heavy amount of dread in the words. He looked like he was going to be sick himself. You couldn’t tell because of his fur and beard but…he looked blanched.

“…We will be here.” Asgore said and then looked at you before saying goodbye and hanging up. He brushed your hair back from your face. “Tori will be here soon. I will go to get medicine for you when she arrives, little one. Until then, try to rest.”

“I feel gross.” You admitted while making a face. You swallowed thickly. Your nose was running and you wiped it on the back of your sleeve. Erg…you should make sure to wash the jacket as soon as you could. Your eyes were too hot so you closed them. 

“After we get some medicine in you, we will run you a bath.” He kissed your forehead before standing. You could hear him picking up your trash can. “I will return with a bucket.” He told you and you heard him depart. You snuffled to yourself and hated existence.  
……..  
You must have fallen asleep or something because when you awoke it was to the soft touch of a familiar hand. You cracked your eyes open to see Toriel above you. Her hands were still chilled from being outside. She looked petrified for a moment before her face quickly relaxed with relief seeing you awake. “There you are, my child.” She whispered. “You must feel terrible.” You would nod but your head felt stuffed full of cotton. You were barely understanding what she was saying.

“Mom.” You whimpered and curled towards her. She wiped your face down with a cool wet cloth. You shivered at the feeling of the water running down your heated skin. It quickly turned the water warm. She carefully cleaned your face and hair. You sighed in pleasure and felt a little more awake. When she dipped the cloth back into the bowl of water she had you held your hands out towards it. When she handed it to you, you took it and folded it before laying it across your sore eyes. That felt much better. 

“How did you get so sick, young one?” She asked and she rearranged the blanket better so only your head stuck out. You hated this blanket right now. It was heavy and it was hot and you were being cooked alive. You kicked your feet until they were exposed. That felt a little better. Toriel made a small noise of disapproval but you couldn’t tell if it was because you were wearing socks or if it was because your feet were exposed. 

“Dad?” You asked.

“Asgore has gone to the nearest human store. Alphys has gone with him.” You frowned. Why did Alphys go? Wait, how did Alphys even know he was going to the store?

“wow. look at this kid.” You heard Sans say and Toriel gasped in surprise. 

“Sans! You startled me!” Did you have a shortcut in your room?

“sorry, tori.” You lifted your rag to look at him but when you turned your head to the side your stomach lurched. Toriel must’ve seen it coming because a bucket was held before you and you were sick. It was all water and it went up your nose and you groaned in disgust and pain alike. “not the greeting i was expecting. kind of gross, actually. didn’t think you were so sick ‘n tired of my face.” You vomited again. “…jokes not doing it for ya, huh?”

“Sans,” Toriel chided gently but you heard the smile in her voice. His jokes always got her. She must be too worried if she wasn’t laughing, “perhaps when Frisk is not quite as sick the jokes would be more effective.” She had a spare rag and handed it to you so you could wipe your mouth and nose. You sneezed into it. Ugh, that’s disgusting. She traded your used rag for a freshly-soaked rag and you laid back down with it over your eyes again.

“laughter is the best medicine.” You felt a bony hand tug the strands of hair out of your face. The bones were cold and they made you shiver. The slightly-pointed fingertips kind of felt nice.

“Ugh, please!” Undyne’s voice sounded from near the doorway. “Your jokes would make anyone vomit.”

“ONE TIME,” Papyrus shouted and you hunkered down further cringing as his voice rebounded through your aching skull, “I ATE SOME LEFTOVER FOOD THAT SANS LEFT IN THE FRIDGE THAT HE GOT FROM GRILLBY’S. I FELT HORRIBLE!! WHEN HE MADE A JOKE I THREW UP EVERYWHERE! I FELT A LOT BETTER AFTERWARDS!!!”

“Gross!” Undyne said then she added curiously, “Is that why you hate greasy food then?”

“YES, ACTUALLY!! THE VERY THOUGHT OF IT SICKENS MY STOMACH!!” You could hear the grin in his voice. “AND I DON’T EVEN HAVE ONE!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!!”

“it wasn’t so pleasant to look at the second time around either.” Sans added.

You groaned. Toriel tsked. “Papyrus, can you please lower your voice just a bit?”

“WHY?”

You pulled the rag away from your eyes to squint at him and pointed to your head.

“their head hurts, bro.”

“OH!!” Papyrus cried in understand. “OH.” His voice was lower this time but he was still yelling. Well this was his quiet voice. It was almost like he was just talking loudly instead of yelling everything he was saying. It still hurt but it was a bit easier on your head. “I AM SORRY, HUMAN.”

“Yo Papyrus. Aren’t you supposed to be cooking?” Undyne demanded, crossing her arms. You handed the rag back to Toriel and she dipped it back in the water. 

“OH! YES, YOU’RE RIGHT!! I AM MAKING SOUP FOR THE HUMAN!!” You watched him dash out of the room. You…weren’t very excited to have soup made for breakfast. Or soup made by Papyrus. Did he even know how to make soup?

“Actually!” Undyne said realizing something, “HEY PAPYRUS!” She ran out of the room calling, “THIS IS A GREAT TIME FOR A COOKING LESSON!!”

Oh no.

“Um…” Toriel started hesitantly, “did Undyne not...almost burn down her house during the last cooking lesson she gave Papyrus?” You took the rag back and threw it over your eyes. Your window had been shut but you would force yourself to jump out of it if the house caught on fire. You still could remember that poor fish house.

“nah. alphys had a fire extinguisher.” Sans said.

“Asgore uses fire magic. He has never needed a fire extinguisher.”

“STIR FASTER!! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT SOUP TASTES BETTER THE FASTER YOU STIR!!” Undyne cried from the kitchen.

“YES, UNDYNE!!” Papyrus called back.

“someone should check on them.” Sans suggested. You could hear hissing as water or broth no doubt hit the burners on the stove.

“Sans.” You didn’t need to see the glare on Toriel’s face to know that she was shooting it with as much disapproving anger as possible.

Sans sighed. “alright. i’ll try to stop them from stirring up some trouble.” 

You rolled to your side in time to vomit into the bucket again.

“erg….uh, yeah. i’ll go.” Sans quickly retreated to the kitchen.

“CHOP THOSE VEGGIES TO PIECES, MAN!! THINK OF THEM AS IF THEY WERE YOUR ENEMY AND CUT THEM TO RIBBONS!!”

“DO YOU WANT ME TO CUT THEM TO RIBBONS OR PIECES?!”

“IT DOESN’T MATTER!!”

“you go, bro.”

“NOT FAST ENOUGH!” Undyne coached.

“you need to soup up.” The sound of cutting became violent.

“YEAH!! YEAAAAH!!! THAT’S HOW YOU DO IT!!” Undyne cheered. “KEEP MAKING JOKES!! IT’S MAKING HIM ANGRY!!”

“i think we’re _pasta_ point of angering him.”

“HEH HEH HEH!!” Papyrus laughed.

“heh, you liked that one.” 

“IT WAS PRETTY GOOD. FOR A STUPID PUN!!”

“I will have words!!” Toriel hissed, finally _pasta_ point of upset herself. Your stomach bubbled warningly. Maybe you shouldn't try for puns either. You couldn’t stay awake. You were starting to pass out again. You tugged on her sleeve before she got up. “Yes?” She asked.

“Water?” You asked softly.

“Of course, my child. I will be right back.”

You fell asleep before she came back but you did hear some very stern words coming from the kitchen.  
………  
Your next few memories were a haze of heat and pain. Being awake sucked but staying asleep was too difficult. You could remember waking up long enough to try to swallow down a pill or two with Alphys coaching you along and you could also remember waking up for soup. There was…a disturbing amount of time between you eating the soup and waking up again. You weren’t sure if you had passed out because of the soup or the sickness but the soup was gone afterwards and you had a strange aftertaste in your mouth. 

Whatever you had taken for medicine had been effective in keeping you asleep, however. The next time you woke up it was dark in the bedroom. You were glad because the light had been hurting your eyes but you didn’t feel any better. You felt absolutely disgusting. You could hear voices chatting out in the living room and they were keeping it relatively down. You thought you heard Mettaton’s electronic voice playing.

You stared absently at the ceiling. Your stomach was growling but the thought of food wasn’t appealing. You needed to pee badly and you didn’t think you could stand being this sweaty anymore. You feel like you had been wearing these pajamas for three days now. For all you knew, it had been three days. You couldn’t quite muster up the energy to get up though. You recalled memories of your old home and when you got sick. There had been one time that you had crawled to the bathroom because you had been in so much pain. It wouldn’t be difficult to do it again…

Your door cracked open then and you turned your head to see Undyne poke her head in. She squinted in the darkness but saw your movement so she came in and shut the door. There was a chair by your bed now and she took a seat in it. “Hey punk.” She said affectionately. There were a couple of burn marks on her skin. Were those from cooking or Toriel? “You’re finally awake!”

“Water?” You asked. Your throat felt ridiculously dry and you had a feeling you were dehydrated but you still had to pee pretty badly. Undyne grabbed the glass from the nearby table and handed you the drink. You struggled up and she quickly caught you to help you sit up. You gave her a grateful smile and sipped the water. It was both soothing and nauseating at the same time. You really hated being sick. Your body never seemed to know what to do with itself.

“You’ve been asleep all day. Guess those meds Alphys and Asgore got really kicked your as….butt. Your butt.” She caught herself before she cursed. You nodded carefully. Her hand came up to touch your forehead. “Feeling any better?” You could tell you still had a fever.

“No.” You muttered. You tried to dig through your fuzzy memories. “…Soup?” You asked. Looks like you were down to one-word sentences now. You couldn’t muster up the energy enough to talk more. Your throat protested. You had to cough and so you coughed into your jacket sleeves. You hacked up some phlegm and grimaced in distaste.

“Oh, uh, you mean the one from earlier?” She asked. You nodded. She looked sheepish. “Tori got angry at us. Too noisy, apparently. We finished the soup though! But….it was pretty gross.” She admitted. “Luckily Asgore and Alphys thought ahead and bought some store soup! It’s not as good as homemade…but it was alright.” She met your eyes again. “You had some earlier and didn’t puke. Great job, squirt!”

You gave her a weak thumbs-up before handing the cup back. “Bath.” You decided. You would force yourself to crawl if you had to. You shifted in the bed to get up (oh god, you felt weak. Definitely a bath and not a shower) and pulled back the covers.

“Whoa, hey wait.” Undyne grabbed your arm but you continued to get out of bed. “Hey!! I said ‘WAIT’!” She hissed in an anxious voice. You managed to get to your feet and support yourself but you did wait. “Do you….um….” It was interesting how she could look so uncomfortable but determined at the same time, “need me to…..ugh…..watch over you?”

That….was embarrassing. You weren’t sure you liked the idea of anyone watching you bathe. You understood she was just looking out for you but you hurried to reassure her. You put a hand on her arm and shook your head slowly. She appeared relieved and unhappy.

“Look, you can’t just go in there alone. You’ve been passing out all day!!” You were feeling like you were about to pass out now, actually. The world was going black on the edges. “WHOA! YEAH, NO. In bed, NOW!!” She scrambled to bodily put you back in the bed. You blacked out but woke up to find the rest of your friends scrambling around you in a panic. You were being shaken.

“THEY JUST PASSED OUT!!” Undyne yelled in horror.

“Frisk! Frisk, please wake up!” Toriel cried.

“H-Humans aren’t supposed to-to pass out!” Alphys said. She was clicking around on her phone probably looking up information. 

“WHAT ARE SOME CAUSES???” Papyrus demanded. He was biting his nails not realizing that he didn’t have any.

“’m awake.” You whispered and blinked rapidly in confusion. You felt like you had just fallen asleep but you hadn’t planned on it. That was a strange sensation. It felt sort of like RESETING. 

“Oh, my child!” Toriel breathed a sigh of relief. You could see that she was squeezing Asgore’s hand tightly. 

Asgore reached for you and gave you a quick kiss on your forehead. “You passed out.” He explained.

“B-But why?!??” Alphys wailed grabbing her head in confusion. “There are too many possibilities!!”

“Kid, what the heck is the matter with you?!” Undyne asked, approaching to lean around Toriel. You weren’t certain of the cause. You were dizzy when you stood but fine when you were laying down. You coughed and rolled away from your friends to hack up more phlegm. Then you coughed because your throat was itchy. 

“here.” Sans handed you a glass of water and helped you sit up. Your head swam a little and you drank slowly. You still really needed to pee. You bashfully informed them of this fact.

“I will take you.” Toriel reassured you. You were hesitant to stand though. You might pass out again. She picked you up and carried you to the bathroom. Luckily you survived the incident without passing out but you were dizzy and your fever was beginning to spike again. By the time you were returned to bed you were panting and unable to focus on anything. You could only feel the aching of your muscles and the heat of your skin. You forced yourself to remove the jacket and tossed it off of the bed. Your damp arms against your sheets felt good for only a few moments before there was no more relief.

You struggled with your sickness. You couldn’t really tell time was passing but you knew your friends and family were taking care of you. Different times they sat with you and talked or comforted. You were certain that Sans had read you a story to help you relax and Papyrus had given you some warm tea. Asgore held your hair back if you needed to vomit and Alphys told you about some of the things she was studying that she thought would interest you. She was apparently spending a lot of time researching humans and sicknesses but the amount of problems a human body could have was overwhelming. Undyne and Toriel made food and eventually you recalled having a bath.

Days passed but you weren’t getting much better. Your head ached constantly. Your fever would go down only to spike again. You always felt thirsty no matter how much you drank. You weren’t passing out anymore at least. You were tired of being in your bed and missed the fresh air but it was too cold now to open the windows and risk chilling you.

It was dark a certain number of days later (you weren’t certain how many but you were positive you had missed school. That was a lot of homework you had to make up) when you woke up from a fever dream. It had involved something along the lines of Papyrus throwing meatballs during a snowball fight and Sans thinking it was baseball and trying to hit the meatballs into the stratosphere. However the meatballs always became too big and got caught in the trees. You were fairly sure Alphys and Asgore had done the Chicken Dance at some point as well.

You were trying to remember all of your dream so you could eventually tell everyone about how silly it was when you heard quiet sobbing outside of your door. You swirling thoughts immediately halted to focus in on the crying. It sounded like Toriel.

“I cannot….” She whimpered and you could barely hear her, “I cannot lose another one, Asgore!”

“…Hush, Tori.” Asgore soothed although his voice was also thick. “We…Frisk shall….Frisk will not….” 

“They are not getting better! It is….it is like Chara all over again!” You flinched at the sound of that child’s name.

“Tomorrow I will call a human here.” Asgore promised. He sounded like he was crying now. Your eyes welled up and your nose clogged. You bit back a cough. “They…. _someone_ will have to know!” You closed your eyes and rolled over. You needed to get better. You should rest more.  
…………..  
The next morning you awoke to find Sans sitting beside you. The house was silent and he was reading a medical book. He looked up when you shifted. “sup.” He asked. You blinked tiredly at him. “feelin’ any better?” You coughed and shrugged. You still didn’t feel good but you didn’t feel any worse. “…..” Sans looked back at the book but didn’t seem to be reading it. “…..the human who came here to look at you….said you needed a doctor. said you were real sick. not that we didn’t know that.” 

You stared at his hand. You vaguely recalled him touching your head with those fingers before. It had felt good, didn’t it? Your skull was throbbing. Did magic feel like this in his skull? When his eye looked like flames? You imagined it felt similar. That would stink if so, though.

“so. tori and asgore they’re, uh, getting some stuff from tori’s house. gonna bundle you up and take you to the doctor.” You reached out and latched onto his hand. He looked at you and you slowly pulled the hand towards you to plop it on your head. “uh…” He seemed a little speechless.

“Do that…thing.” You murmured. 

“thing?”

“Hair.” You stated. You closed your eyes. He didn’t move for a few moments and you were about to try again when he started to run his fingers through your hair. You gave a soft sigh. The gentle scraping of his fingers helped to sooth your headache. It gave you pleasant shivers.

“…humans are weird.” Sans muttered to himself but he didn’t stop. “hey….if you die….i’ll forgive you if, you know, you screwed with time. but…don’t die.” He confessed it so softly you weren’t sure if you had imagined it. You were too far gone. You fell asleep under his ministrations and only woke up again when you were being carried to the car. You could hear Papyrus’s loud voice protesting saying that he wanted to come with you wherever you were going but both Toriel and Asgore disagreed. You were put in a vehicle of some sorts and you knew you were driven somewhere. There was sitting involved and some half-remembered paperwork. It was mostly a blur, though. You mostly recalled the comforting presences of Toriel and Asgore and a sickly-clean scent.  
……..  
You opened your eyes and felt the most clear-headed you had felt in a long time. What had happened recently? You felt like you had been dreaming for days. You were confused as you looked around. You were in your bedroom at Toriel’s house but you last remembered being in Asgore’s house. There was something about meatballs and someone passing out. Oh…wait that was about you, wasn’t it? But why did you think about meatballs?

You hated being sick.

Asgore came into the room carrying a tray of tea followed by Toriel with a bowl of something that made your stomach growl. They both looked delighted to see you sitting up and clear-eyed. “Good afternoon, young one!” Asgore said and placed the tea on the bedside table. Toriel worked to open up a lap table and placed the bowl of what looked like chicken and rice soup in front of you. 

“You are looking much better, my child. How are you feeling?” She asked as she felt your forehead. You still didn’t feel 100% but your head was no longer foggy and your muscles didn’t hurt. Your nose was clogged and your throat still itched though. You were also positive you still had a fever and Toriel confirmed it upon you telling her all of this information. 

“What happened?” You asked.

“See if you can eat first.” She prompted. You picked up the spoon and blew on the first scoop. When you took the bite and swallowed it you didn’t feel queasy. In fact you were rather ravenous. You began to eat determinedly but at a steady pace. Toriel looked pleased.

“You were quite sick.” Asgore explained as he poured you a cup of what smelled like golden flower tea and set it on the little lap table. The scent was helping to clear your clogged nose some. “A human doctor treated you for dehydration and with antibiotics. It was all very informative.”

“The human doctor also gave up medication for you.” Toriel added. “It has been nearly a week. You are expected to stay sick for at least another week. You are not going to school until you are all better.” She told you sternly. You nodded. Her eyes softened and she hugged you the best she could without upsetting your food. “We were so worried, Frisk.” She whispered.

You could recall a quiet conversation outside of your room and you nodded. “I’m sorry.” You apologized.

“Hush now.” Asgore said.

“As long as you get better, we will forgive you.” Toriel teased and tweaked your nose. You scrunched your face at her and she laughed. 

You ate some more before questioning where all of the others were.

“They have jobs, Frisk.”

“Well….some do.” Asgore corrected. “They promised to stop by later. They will be glad to see you feeling better.”

You were glad too. You never liked being sick but you had honestly been a bit scared. The fogginess of your memory worried you. Hopefully that would clear up. And speaking of your memory. You had to ask. It was bothering you. “Did we have….meatballs?”

The two monsters looked baffled. “Um….no?” Toriel said.

You frowned and then shrugged. Maybe you would remember that later too.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction didn't stay silly long. Wow. I'm not really sure how I feel about this particular piece. I hope you all enjoyed at least! I will try to get the next part of the story out either tomorrow or Saturday! I'm not sure when...


End file.
